


Tooru and Hajime could read each others mind

by akaashik31ji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina National Team, Japanese National Team, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Olympics, Personal Trainer Iwaizumi, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Proud Oikawa, Volleyball Dorks in Love, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashik31ji/pseuds/akaashik31ji
Summary: Oikawa wasn’t crying. He just stared. Usually, he didn’t have to say a word for Iwaizumi to understand. They were like that. They have been since they were kids. Tooru and Hajime could have a whole conversation with their eyes alone. When they were in high school, Hanamaki and Matsukawa used to joke that they could read each other's minds. Iwa didn’t feel like he could read Tooru’s mind right now.Japan wins at the Olympics against Argentina and Iwaizumi feels guilt overwhelm him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Tooru and Hajime could read each others mind

The last ball slammed down. 

_ Thirty-one to thirty-three. _

The stadium erupted into screams and cries, his teammates rushed to hug each other, jumping up and down with excitement, but Iwaizumi was frozen. His ears were ringing as he felt himself being pushed around by his teammates, all he could do was stare across the net. 

_ No way.  _

His team just won.  _ Japan  _ just won. So why wasn’t he screaming in excitement? Why wasn’t he rushing to hug his team? 

He kept staring across the net until his eyes met a pair of brown ones. The same eyes he’s been looking at for almost his whole life, but it was different today. Today, they were separated by a net. Today, Iwaizumi was on the side with Kageyama. He was with Ushijima. Hajime felt guilt overwhelm him as he stared. 

Oikawa wasn’t crying. He just stared. Usually, he didn’t have to say a word for Iwaizumi to understand. They were like that. They have been since they were kids. Tooru and Hajime could have a whole conversation with their eyes alone. When they were in high school, Hanamaki and Matsukawa used to joke that they could read each other's minds. Iwa didn’t feel like he could read Tooru’s mind right now. 

Oikawa’s eyes pierced through Iwaizumi. There was something in his eyes, something even Iwa couldn’t place. He wanted so badly to go to the other side and hold Oikawa close to him. To pepper his face with kisses and tell him how amazing he was and how well he played. To tell him how proud he was. But all he could do was watch from across the net as Oikawa’s teammates huddled around him and Iwa looked away. He was instantly pulled into a hug by his own teammates.  _ They won _ . 

But Iwaizumi felt like he had lost. 

————————————-

The teams lined up to shake hands. Iwa took in the hand he knew so well, giving it a firm shake. He wanted to say something, something to make Tooru break into laughter but he just held on to his hand. Oikawa stared back at him with a small smile plastered on his face. 

“You beat me.” He said softly. Iwaizumi looked down and nodded, holding back tears and quickly moving on to shake the hand of the next player. 

The team went to go change out of their uniforms, laughing loudly, eager to go out and celebrate. Bokuto's laughter rang loudly through the locker room, he had immediately called Akaashi after they entered the locker room, excitedly asking if he saw him. Sakusa looked at Atsumu in amusement as he sang the national anthem. Even Ushijima cracked a smile as Kageyama and Hinata argued over something trivial. 

“Iwaizumi-san, you have to come out with us!” Hinata exclaimed. Iwaizumi peered up from his phone, shaking his head. 

“I have plans with Oikawa, sorry guys.” He said with a weak smile. Kageyama nodded knowingly. 

_ ’I’ll meet you outside? We can get noodles?’  _

_ ‘Sure.’  _

Iwa frowned at the response. It was so unlike Oikawa. There were no emoji, no ‘iwa-chan~”, no stupid joke. Iwaizumi felt like a traitor. He felt like he had betrayed the one person he loved the most. He had always joked about beating Oikawa in the future, but he really never thought it would happen. He half expected Argentina to win. He even planned out how to hold in his excitement when his team lost. He had planned out how he was going to tell Oikawa that he did it, he beat Ushijima, he beat Kageyama. He planned to hold him tight and never let go.

Hajime didn’t plan what to do in case Tooru lost. He didn’t really think it would come to that. 

Iwa trudged out of the locker room and outside the stadium. He found Oikawa sitting on a bench with a hood up, a mask covering his face. 

“No interviews?” Iwaizumi asked, stopping in front of the other man. 

“I left before they could get me. Didn’t really feel like talking.” he replied, getting up from the seat. All Iwa could do was nod. 

They walked in silence. Hajime looked down at the ground as he walked, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Tooru walked alongside him at the same speed, staring ahead.

“I’m proud of you.” Oikawa said suddenly. Iwaizumi snapped his head up. 

“Huh?” he questioned. Oikawa stared at him, with that same look in his eyes from before. 

“Yeah. I’m proud of you.” he said a little louder. Hajime stared back at his friend in shock, blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Shut up, shittykawa.” Iwaizumi mumbled. He couldn’t help the tears starting to fall down his cheeks and he couldn’t stop the stupid blush from taking over his entire face. He finally processed the look in Oikawa’s eyes from before.

It was pride. Oikawa took pride in Iwa’s accomplishment. He was proud of him, regardless of being on the other side of the net. Even though he was on the same side as Ushijima and Kageyama, Tooru was still proud of his best friend. Of course it hurt him to lose to the two people he wanted to beat the most, but knowing that at least his favorite person helped Japan win made him incredibly proud. 

“I’m serious.” Oikawa croaked, bumping his shoulder into Iwa’s. He let the tears roll down his cheeks as they walked side by side. “I’m really really proud of you Iwa-chan.” 

“Thanks.” Iwaizumi whispered. “I’m proud of you too. I’m so proud.” He reached out and squeezed Oikawa’s hand and felt a tight squeeze in return. No words were exchanged but Hajime knew exactly what it meant.

It meant that everything would be okay. That they were okay. That Oikawa would get back up and work even harder for next time. It meant that not even the olympics could get between Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime. 

“Don’t get soft on me now Iwa-chan,” Oikawa teased. “You’re paying right? Mr. Olympian?” he questioned, walking through the restaurant doors. 

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi replied with a light laugh. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had gone through the pain of losing so many times in the past, and Iwa knew exactly what would help. That’s why he suggested noodles. When they were younger, anytime they lost, or went through a silly break up or just had a bad day, Iwa and Oikawa would get spicy noodles. They would hiccup and cry and get all their tears out of the way. It always helped. So when Oikawa ordered spicy noodles, he know exactly what to expect. Tooru cried and Iwaizumi cried with him, softly patting him on the back every once in a while. That’s how it always has been. That’s how it always will be. 

Iwa watched tenderly as Oikawa scarfed down his noodles with fluids dripping out of his eyes and his nose. He mentally laughed, comparing his night of victory to that of his teammates, but he knew that between a party with his team or watching Oikawa eat and cry. He would choose Tooru again and again and again. He would always choose Oikawa. After all, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime could read each other’s minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading <3 My twitter is akaashiike1ji if you wanna stay updated one when I write/post a fic :)


End file.
